Tangled Web
by narutosramen
Summary: His birth was unconventional at best while she was new to the school and told to avoid the prankster. An unconventional relationship between two mysterious people soon formed. NaruxSaku AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

A very different story with an actual plot x3 its Sakura x Naruto and their… interesting relationship. You'll like it, I hope :-/ I came up with the plot as I wrote so ya.

* * *

He jumped in without hesitation. The only thing he could never hesitate in. How could he ever doubt his love of it? The first burst of power as he kicked of the wall, the feel of the water against his skin, the power he felt in himself. The speed… no the thrill of competition made all the after school practices worth it. Or maybe he was lying to himself. Maybe it was to escape. Escape, oh how he loved that word. 

Don't get me wrong.

He _wasn't_ an emo and this story is a lot deeper.

It's just he couldn't stand it! Maybe he should start from the beginning. This is his story after all and who could explain it better?

Main Character P.O.V:

"I'll start with my birth, it was unconventional at best."

"I was a test tube baby…" the girl who sat next to him widened her eyes to the point you'd swear she was imitating an owl and her jaw slackened visibly.

"Something that wasn't natural," he continued as if nothing happened, "the family who ended up raising me seemed nice… for a while. To everyone but me they where the perfect family. It turned out my foster mother was deeply religious… deeply being the keyword. I'll talk about her later." His voice shook slightly and she patted his shoulder in comfort.

"I mean my foster father was cool I guess, everyone told me I was lucky he was my father. He was the head scientist who worked to make my birth possible, a kind middle-aged man, couldn't wait to take me home. Taught me loads of things you won't fin in our textbooks to, he would spend hours with me on his lap showing me diagrams and charts of his current projects that weren't so classified."

"Anyways, as I was saying I was a government funded birth so the government wanted me close by at all times but also wanted me to have a seemingly normal childhood."

"My brother was cold. No other word for it. Maybe it was because he didn't like me for ruining his perfect life or maybe it was because his father ignored him after I came in? Well anyways, he hated me. Which worked out great, I grew up to hate him back. We fought all the time, his name is Sasuke Uchiha," she gasped and immediately put a hand to her mouth her eyes grew large.

"Your Naruto Uchiha! Now I know where I had heard your name before! I did a project on you once for school! Sasuke's your brother? Oh wow who would have known? I mean come' o-" he cut off her rant with a grimace and she looked at him apologetically waiting for him to go on.

"You have to understand, my foster family, well at least my mother and brother, weren't the type of people who could accept a child like me," he sighed a rubbed the back of his head.

"My mom believed me to be a complete abomination, that's what she told me at least. I was unnatural to her and the people at church would talk about how they pitied her to have such a weird boy she said. No belly button they would say, well of course, no need for an umbilical cord!"

"She shunned me because she believed me to not be gods creation," the girl next to him frowned and he just shook his head, "it was fine, I got away with a lot of things because of that. At school I slacked and would play pranks to get attention, everyone knew I was weird. Their parents told them I had unnatural birth. They feared me. I haven't really ever had a friend... hey don't look at me like that!" the girl next to him named Sakura just kept on frowning.

"I'll be your friend." She said with confidence and a smile aimed at him.

Shock.

Absolute shock.

A spasm went through his body and the numbness.

Then twitch at the corner of his face indicated a smile was forming and that it did. One of the first that had formed on his face in a long time. And he loved it. He wanted to feel this happy giddy feeling some more and immediately pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Then you'll be my first." She blushed and smacked him on his arm and pulled back.

Sakura's P.O.V:

"Don't say it like that! It sounds so wrong!" she said indignantly. He just smirked, a smirk that reminded her so much of his brother.

'Probably where he picked it up from.' She thought in an annoyed way. 'Whoever thought I'd be making friends with the famous Naruto? The one everyone told me to avoid along with the gays and the Goths, maybe even more so. The weird class prankster who no one liked and was to be treated like the plague he was. Ino's gonna freak.' She grimaced.

Sakura had just moved here to America from Tokyo. She had had a hard time fitting in till her new friend Ino, who was semi-popular, stepped in and gave her a makeover to make her more Americanized and sexy as Ino put it.

Sakura has weirdly been born with pink hair, seeing as her parents both had plain black hair it was a mystery left alone. Her father did want to believe her mother may have cheated on him as he loved her dearly. Her mother did want to know how this was possible so also avoided the subject.She had not allowed Ino to dye her hair, she thought it made her unique. Also her bright green eyes, but Ino didn't want to touch those she said her eyes where gorgeous enough without any help.

She then introduced her to everyone in class as a girl who was exotic, cool, and with dyed pink hair. Sakura tended to shy away from the crowd but Ino gave her one great push so she ended up being in the center of it. She thanked Ino with all her heart for what she did for Sakura and trusted Ino very much and respected her opinions. But she believed Ino was wrong about Naruto.

'Naruto is just misunderstood!' Her inner conscious yelled to the world with a mighty fist punched high in the air.

Her and Naruto met while she was walking out the back of school a week ago. Sakura was bit of a bookworm. Any book would do, she loved learning new things or imagining worlds far off filled with mystery and wonder. But she preferred medical and science books the best. So she wanted to find a spot in the school that she could avoid Ino and the class during there lunch break to sit and read a good book. Everyone needed to break away sometimes.

She had wandered past the tennis courts and the football field to end up at the Olympic side pool where their looked to be a nice dry bench. She sat down and immediately immersed herself in a world of scalpels and human body parts. Absolutely fascinating in her opinion.

When Sakura read she wouldn't notice anything else around her so it was her surprise when a huge splash and a few water droplets landing on her awoke her from her stupor. Looking up she noticed a boy had started to do a few laps in the pool. She couldn't really tell who he was, all she could see was he was male and that yellow swim cap and goggles.

Deciding that it wasn't a big deal she continued reading till he got out of the pool. One problem. Reading the same sentence over and over wasn't much fun. She sighed and got up, as she couldn't concentrate with the boy swimming by her. She then realized something. He wasn't swimming anymore.

The boy had taken off his goggles and cap and stood in front of her, back facing her, stretching. He was a vibrant blonde and very lean and tan. Muscular but not overly.

'Well duh, a swimming athlete.' She thought to herself.

He then turned and she was shocked. He had no belly button.

It went on from there. Her inquiring about his belly button and him avoiding the question with one of his own. Being as fascinated with medical books she was wondering how this was possible and him being stubborn avoided her questions. Giving up she sighed and walked back to her bench. She had now dubbed it hers. It was a nice spot.

He surprisingly sat next to her. He leaned over making her blush and pulled the book gently from her arms. They talked about its contents. He knew an awful lot and they had a nice conversation about it.

And it went that way. She would come every day that week during her break to the pool to talk with him and then a week later they ended up like this. Him pouring his life story to her.

And now she knew. The boy she was supposed to avoid, someone who could damage her image and friendship with Ino. Naruto.

Who was also an Uchiha?

The boy whose brother was her current crush.

They brother he hated and now she was his friend.

The boy who was a test tube baby with no friends but her.

What a tangled web we weave.

The first Chapter of 'Tangled Web' is finished. Well spelling and grammatical errors abundant I had no time to be too thorough. I hope they didn't keep anyone from enjoying the story. Just the beginning to a long plot line… (sigh) Oh ya and other then the main Naruto characters all the other people have American names. xP I'll find a way to explain the Japanese names later I'm sure.

**Preview Chapter 2:**

"**Oh I already knew." He shrugged nonchantly.**

"**What! Why didn't you tell me? I mean all these years!" she screeched while tugging on his ear. **

"**Hey watch it!" he pulled his ear out her grasp hastily. "Look it wasn't my secret to tell. It was easy enough to deduce anyways. It was also all over the news when we where babies and I just happened to come across an article in my mom's drawer about a year ago to confirm my suspicions." He sighed and laid back on desk chair making it tilt dangerously on two legs as Ino sat on the desk interrogating him.**

"**You still should have told me! And why the heck did your mom have an article of that in her drawer?" she asked perplexed and he just looked back at her thoughtfully for a second and then frowned. **

"**This is to troublesome…" **


	2. Chapter 2

Turned out longer then the last chapter. A/N at the bottom. Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is gonna be funny xD I need the first few chapters to introduce everyone to the story.

Enjoy! Reviews of any kind encouraged :)

* * *

He sighed in frustration pushing his blond locks back. They needed to be cut again as they where starting to get in his face. He had already had really wild hair. It made him wonder about his genes. I mean come' on! Blonde hair, Japanese shaped bright blue eyes. Not something you see everyday.

Thinking back to the talk he had with Sakura the day before on Friday made him frustrated.

'What the hell was I thinking?' Naruto thought looking very mad as he put books back in their respected shelves hastily.

He worked at the local library near his school on weekends and after swim practice on weekdays. He needed the money to buy the things he needed because there was no way in hell he'd go asking his foster parents for anything. Naruto was determined not to owe them a cent by the time he turned 18 so he could pick up and leave with nothing to hold him back.

'Just 5 more months.' He thought happily.

'Then I can pick up and leave town and make a life for myself.' He grinned as he put another book with some force in between two others. Naruto had been counting down the days on his school agenda ever since he could remember.

"Hello do you work here?" he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind him and he was greeted with a surprise as he turned to come face to face with a guy with silver hair that looked like a crows nest.

"Yes, do you need help?" Naruto said as he turned around to face the man who had a few inches on him. Why would a man who was not _too_ much older then him already have grey hair? He couldn't be more then 30, though who could tell when half his face was covered with a bandana. Weirdo.

"Where can I find the new addition to Icha Icha Paradise?" he said while his black eyes where practically smiling.

'How can you make your eyes smile?' Naruto wondered briefly.

Then Naruto frowned. He never understood how people could enjoy that smut.

"Upstairs in the adult section." He said looking off to the side. He didn't want to be near this pervert.

"Thanks." The guy saluted him and slumped off.

"Whatever." Naruto went back to his work.

* * *

-Couple of hour's later- 

Naruto stepped outside of the library about to walk home when it started raining. Thunder and all. Sighing he cursed his luck and sat on one of the benches outside that was covered hoping it would end soon. Someone next to him sneezed as they walked by and he noticed a pink mop of hair. Now whom did he know that had pink hair again?

"Sakura?" he said without thinking. The person was too tall to be Sakura and way to… developed. The person turned slightly and replied, "No, ha-ha! That's my daughter. My names Rin Haruno, are you one of my daughters classmates?"

"Yes actually I'm her friend Naruto," he smiled brightly as he said that, "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." She said as she sat down next to him on the bench and smiled back at him.

"Is that hair color natural," he said in awe as he looked at the bright pink hair, "Sakura said hers is but I find that hard to believe.

She looked a little nervous and then replied, "Mine isn't but Sakura's is."

Changing the subject she turned her head to watch the rain, which didn't seem to be letting up and asked, "How far away do you live?"

"About 15 minutes if you walk." He shrugged as she frowned.

"Want to come over to my house for a bit till the rain stops and then I can drive you home. It's only a minute walk and if we run we won't be in the rain very long at all. Plus you can visit Sakura. She's sick right now, I was actually picking up a book for her to read in bed right now because she was getting bored." She offered with a friendly smile.

It didn't sound like a bad idea but he should be getting home...

"I'm also cooking some ramen if you wan-"

He agreed readily when she mentioned ramen (free meal) and she laughed heartily at his eagerness. His greatest weakness would always be ramen. Or maybe he was just so used to it. It was the only thing he could afford if he wanted to move out when he was 18.

* * *

Her room was yellow just like his hair. The shade of her walls and his hair were so close it was almost like camouflage for him. She had a plain singles bed with a dull looking blue blanket and no headrest. Two shelves packed to the bursting point with books that she had about 10 littering her otherwise clean floorboards due to lack of a better place to put them. One computer, some medical books piled upon her desk opened with notes scrawled on various parts of it as a reminder to her, and one window just big enough for someone to crawl through. It was on the 1st floor of a 3-story house. 

A normal room by all respects.

But one thing he could never forget was the one thing that made this room so surreal to him.

The strong sent of cherry blossoms drifting through the air.

A smell he was sure he'd never forget.

* * *

He sat at the edge of Sakura's bed slurping noodles readily. Sakura laughed and she watched him attack his food. 

"So you work at the library?" she asked innocently as she placed her half finished bowl on the table next to her bed and removing the covers from her and getting up to stretch.

He looked questioningly at her stretching and slurped the rest of the noodles from his bowl quickly and chewed and swallowed quickly so he could reply. "Yeah… should you really be getting up when you're sick?"

"No." she agreed turning her head. "But then again I'm not sick." She said smirking as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"What? Why would you fake being sick on a Saturday?" he asked perplexed as he scrunched up his nose.

"You shouldn't keep your face like that it might stay that way permanently." She said tapping his nose with her finger and he stuck his tongue out at her, which made her smirk and lean over closer as if to kiss him.

"Well if you wanna know it's because my mom's been badgering me to start working to continue the family business and I just wanted to distract her."

"Oh really? What business would that be?" he said as he scooted over a bit, she was leaning to close and invading his personal bubble. One should always respect the almighty bubble.

She scooted over towards him again.

Damn, why'd the bubble have to fail him now? It's as if she had taken a needle and popped it.

"Karate, I've never actually liked it very much so I avoid the practices my mother gives me a lot." She frowned. "My parents own a dojo. Their parents, came over from Japan around the same time and made quick friends so they both decided to arrange a marriage between their children before they where even born if they had a male and female. My parents inherited the dojo from my grandparents as a wedding gift or something. I found it all really odd. My grandmother on my mothers side always seems to talk in circles whenever I asked her about it." She looked thoughtful.

Still not noticing that Naruto could hardly concentrate on her face when he was to busy trying to not look at her chest. It was an inner struggle of Smart Naruto and primal instinct Naruto. They waged war for a few seconds when instincts gave in.

She then looked at his face and which had a heavy blush on it, as he was looking a little far south from her face. Busted.

"Like what you see." She said icily while grabbing his chin and made him look up at her face. He seemed to be trying really hard to imitate an apples color and frigidness.

"I- it's just you where so close. I well. Um, ya, well I couldn't help it?" he offered lamely and looked over at the now rather interesting yellow wall behind her. She sighed and shrugged, she was used to boys looking at other places on her body other then her face and at least he had the decency to look embarrassed about it. She then decided this was the time to ask the question she had been holding back.

"Look Naruto I've been wanting to talk to you about something for a couple of days."

He took a deep breath and then looked over at her, the blush on his cheeks diminishing somewhat.

"About what?" he said while secretly hoping it wasn't about his origins. Damn his loose mouth and his crush on her. He decided yesterday that he really did like her more then just a friend. It was hard not to. She was just a likeable person.

"Well, it's embarrassing to ask since you don't seem to like him very much?" he frowned instantly after she said this. She wasn't going to bring 'him' up was she?

"I know you don't like Sasuke very much but well I kind of have this crush on him and ya… I wanted to ask if you knew anything that could help me start a conversation with him? Since you're my friend I thought I could talk to you about these things?" she asked hopefully with a sparkle to her eyes.

'Ya sure Sakura! If I weren't male, didn't like you more then a friend and he wasn't the bastard brother that I liked slightly more then pooh and Barney. Slightly being the key word. The pooh sounds nice.'

But being the person he was he masked his real emotions and put on a fake smile. Might as well be friendly to his only friend.

He spent the next hour telling her about the few things he recalled of Sasuke and hearing her talk about all the cools things Sasuke did during Gym and ECT. Also entering a few brief words about how much of a bastard he was which she rewarded with a smack on the shoulder.

'Why couldn't she like me instead of that cold asshole? Does she even consider me male?' he thought depressed ad he slumped against the car seat of Mrs. Haruno's car as she drove him home.

* * *

(Ino's P.O.V) 

Ino looked across the classroom and sighed. Why did the weekend ever have to end? Then she smirked looking at all the hot boys in her class as they joked around and talked.

'Oh yeah that's why.'

Then her eyes drifted over a bored looking Sasuke Uchiha. The son of the famous scientist who had headed many world runound projects and had the undying attention of her and half the girls in the class.

Then a loud clicking sound made her eyes quickly go from Sasuke to Naruto as he set up his daily pranks. Nobody batted and eye. They knew today was the day they where getting a new teacher. Naruto had scared about 3 off this semester alone.

They imagined the school was going to start hiring military generals if this happened again. Bets where quickly taken to see how long this one would last. It was common knowledge that the principal had tried suspending Naruto, even expelling him, but it seemed Naruto's/Sasuke's father had friends in high places. He never got more then a detention. If that.

He was unscrewing the doorknob as it was. He then quickly went to the desk and picked up the remote turning on the volume to the max for morning announcements and continued doing little things to hopefully scare the teacher off.

No one ever bothered ratting him out. It got them out of a lot of assignments and gave them a good laugh. What wasn't to like? Class 7 was behind every other class in the school in class work by a couple of months.

Then he sat down as the bell rang and everyone shuffled to his or her seats not even sparing Naruto a glance as he punched his fist in the air and yelled 'bring it on'.

Everyone always ignored him; he was a weird kid that had no belly button. She had already warned her best friend Sakura about him.

* * *

After 30 minutes the teacher was still not there and the class was chatting and whispering wondering if they couldn't find anyone. Kiba the self proclaimed wolf lover laughed saying that whoever they found must be to scared as he pulled out his dog Akamaru from his backpack to play with him. That's when they heard a rattling at the door as the person pulled the doorknob out of the door and they all laughed as the person had to stick their gloved fingers through the hole to pull the door open. 

The person who entered made Narutos eyes widen slightly and he stood up yelling loud and pointing a finger at their new teacher accusingly, "You!"

Through the door entered the perverted guy from the library with the silvery grey hair.

"Yo." He said lazily lifting a hand with a doorknob in it up in greeting.

He then walked over to the board and wrote his name on it. Kakashi. Just Kakashi? No Mr. Something? No last name, or was that his last name?

Weird.

Whispers erupted from the class.

Then Kakashi turned and pulled out his chair from the desk and bent down picking up a tack from it.

"Cute." He pointedly looked over at Naruto who just smirked.

Then he sat down in his chair, which gave way form under him. The class erupted in a new fit of laughter. Yelling 'good one', or 'that was even better then the peanut butter gag!'

Sasuke just said, "Idiot."

Naruto strode over to Sasuke's desk and yelled, "Who's calling me and idiot bastard?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and just leaned back in his chair. "I wasn't talking about you Idiot."

"Oh." Was Narutos smart reply as Kakashi got back up from the floor.

"Guess I'll be standing." He said without missing a beat.

Kakashi did roll call and the rest of the day was filled with more pranks and Kakashi just looking nonchalant through it all.

"Tomorrow's another day," thought Naruto calmly. No one ever had lasted long against him. He was the best

* * *

-Lunch- 

Ino sat next to Sakura who was already eating.

"What's up? You seem to happy to be normal." Ino said looking pointedly at Sakura who was smiling a childish smile as she ate the school lunch without complaint.

And let's just say. Sakura 'always' complained about the school lunch.

"Well it's just I got a few tips from Naruto-"

"What! Why the heck where you talking to Naruto!" Ino looked at her flabbergasted.

"Cause he's my friend." She smiled happily.

"Why and when? You know he's totally annoying and an idiot." Ino was steaming. After all the work she had done to make Sakura popular she went and made friends with someone like Naruto. Naruto who was a royal pain in the ass.

"Because we've been talking a lot lately during lunch when I go off to read. He's really smart by the way. I mean he knows everything that's in my medical books and then some! He's also really nice and anything but annoying. If you just have a conversation with me you'd agree. And his past is so interesting and sad! It made me want to cry. I want to help him!" she said letting out a breath.

Ino just frowned. "Tell me what makes him so interesting. I want to hear

'all' about it. You got 20 minutes to explain before the bell rings, shoot."

* * *

(Shikamaru's P.O.V) 

He snored slightly as the class ended and everyone exited the class. He always fell asleep in class. The teachers didn't bother him though. Why would they? He got straight A's and was able to answer any question they gave him. He was offered promotions to the next level ever since he was in Kindergarten but he always declined replying it was to troublesome.

If he where to say the truth, which he would probably do a year of hard bone crushing work in a mine with no food and water before that happened, it was because of his friends.

A loud yelp came from his mouth as 3 books where dropped on his head.

"What the?" he said sleepily as he lifted his head making the book fall to the floor. Staring blearily at an angry and frustrated Ino he quickly shook his head to focus on her.

'What did I do now?'

Ino then began to rant about what Sakura had told her about Narutos past and whatever else, he only half paid attention while looking out the window of the classroom at the clouds.

'Today might be good day for cloud watching…' he thought lazily when she said something to snap him back to reality.

"So what do you think?"

"Oh I already knew." He shrugged nonchantly.

"What! Why didn't you tell me? I mean all these years!" said screeched while tugging on his ear.

"Hey watch it!" he pulled his ear out her grasp. "Look it wasn't my secret to tell. It was easy enough to deduce anyways. It was all over the news when we where babies and I just happened to come across an article in my mom's drawer about a year ago to confirm my suspicions." He sighed and laid back on desk chair making it tilt dangerously on two legs as Ino sat on the desk interrogating him.

"You still should have told me! And why the heck did your mom have an article of that in her drawer?" she asked perplexed and he just looked back at her thoughtfully for a second and then frowned.

"This is to troublesome…"

* * *

Whee, I love Shikamaru ;-P 

Well I did everything I wanted to do in this chapter. This was my list.

1- Introduce at least one teacher

2- Give a few hints to what's going on

3- Get Sakura and Naruto a little bit closer without rushing their relationship.

4- Introduce a few plot devices subtly.

Well as the story points out Narutos 18 which means Sakura is also 18 so their relationship will be a little mature. Sakura's not going to get mad as easily as she would in the manga or anime but she'll still get mad. Naruto is somewhat the same person but a hell of a lot more mature. He's still a prankster and a big idiot when he wants to be though. Sasuke's cold but he'll get better as does he in the anime and manga. He isn't a complete bastard like Naruto seems to think. He's just jealous for reasons that shall soon be revealed.

Oh and theirs more! I wanna say! I do, their gonna be getting p-. Erg, I shouldn't. (Pouts)

To answer some review questions. This is set in America because well frankly… I like In America so I know more about it (which is me being lazy cause I know a lot about Japan to, I watch to much anime. It's going into the 100's mark) and that one thing I decided in the plot made it impossible for it to take place anywhere but America.

Or maybe I'm just saying that. Bullshitting is always fun.

No preview for the next chapter. I already started it, just know it's coming.


End file.
